Love Will Work Out
by ICanDoAnything
Summary: Maka is dating Ox Ford. How will Soul take to his meister, and crushs, boyfriend? Ox Ford is a bit OOC... actually, a lot OOC
1. Guy's Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater at all… sadly… **

_**SOUL POV:**_

It was a normal day for me. We were sitting in class while Stein was talking about the 'proper' way to dissect a frog, Maka was reading, and Patty was drawing a giraffe. My eyes wandered around the room. I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Black*Star wasn't in class and Tsubaki was attempting to pay attention to Stein. I looked over to Kid and Liz. Of course. Kid was attempting with much effort to write his name perfectly symmetrical, while Liz was filing her nails. I hadn't noticed, but my eyes had drifted back to Maka.

"Soul?" Maka poked me as I snapped back.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I replied. _That was very uncool._

"The bell rang," I hadn't even noticed Tsubaki standing there, "Do you know where Black*Star is?"

I stood up, hands in my pocket and shrugged, "It's Black*Star, he could be anywhere."

Tsubaki sighed. Those two had been dating for a while now, but Black*Star really hadn't changed. He was still the same old Black*Star that he was the first day at Shibusen. I really don't understand how in the world Tsubaki puts up with him…. But then again, he is my best friend aswell. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka joined as we walked out, I made my way to Kid.

"Hey Soul," Kid gave a sort of grin, still attempting to get over his unsymmetrical name.

"Kid," I replied cooly.

Suddenly Black*Star bursts into the hallway, he gently kissed Tsubaki, then jumped over to us, "WAHOO! HEY SOUL! HEY KID!" he shouted.

While I have gotten pretty used to Black*Star's loudness, Kid is easily pestered. Kid immediately shoved a handkerchief in Black*Star's mouth, attempting to keep his composure. Luckily, Black*Star was used to this, so he spit it out and spoke in a normal tone.

"So, you guys meet me at my house tonight for a guys night! Tsubaki even made one room symmetrical for you Kid!" Black*Star smiled.

Kid's eyes lit up as he agreed to come, I couldn't help but give my trademark smirk. Before I answered, I glanced over at Maka and snarled inside. I agreed to come and Black*Star bounced away. Looking back at Maka, I saw her rat of a boyfriend make out with her. Oh how I wanted to rip that snotty little throat out.

Calming myself by pulling my eyes away, I wondered as I walked back to the apartment Maka and I shared, who else would come. Almost on que, Ox Ford, Maka's currently boyfriend walked over to Black*Star. I didn't catch the entire conversation, but I did hear Black*Star yell "GREAT! SEE YOU TONIGHT!" and Ox Ford nod and walk away. I snarled to myself.

**Hey guys, I know this wasn't a long chapter, but just wait, Okay? Chapter two will be from Maka's point of view :D**


	2. Girl's Night

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Soul Eater**

**_MAKA POV:_**

Nothing new of course. The bell rang and I walked out into the hall with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. I looked over to see Black*Star jump out of nowhere, kiss Tsubaki, and race to Soul and Kid. I wished to myself that someone would do that to me, but I shook it off.

"Hey guys, Black*Star is having a guys night at our house tonight, so do you think we coul have a girls night, just us four at your house Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned, glanced at Soul, but snapped back.

Liz gave her devious smile, "SHouldn't a girl with a guy keep her eyes to herself?"

I blushed gently, "Who said I wasn't?" I asked after Soul had begun walked off.

"MAKA LIKES- Hi Ox!" Patty grinned.

"Well I would hope that Maka likes me," He looked at me and kissed my cheek, "Hey babe."

I grinned gently, "Hi Ox."

"Black*Star wants to talk to me so I have to go, see you later," He kissed me for a while, his kisses continued to get fiercer, but they also continued to create less of a spark…

Liz smiled and I faked one, Tsubaki gave me a worried look but shook it off. I apprietiated that. We began to walk to my place, well Soul's and my place. Ox Ford still hated that we lived together, but Soul was to great of a friend for me to care.

"Hey… guys… do you uhm… uhh…" I decided not to say that and switched my question, " What are we going to do tonight?"

"Gossip, watch movies, talk about boys, stuff like that," Liz grinned.

"AND GIRAFFES!" Patty exclaimed.

I giggled and hoped that they wouldn't bring up Ox Ford. We had been drifting apart lately. Or at least, I have… I looked at Soul's head and grinned, at least he wouldn't let talking about Ox Ford go on as long as he payed half the bills. Thank Death.

**Again, sorry about the short chapter, but don't worry, now that you know where I'm starting from, chapter three will be nice, long, and exciting(ish)! :DDD And I'm sorry, but my computer is not working properly, I will sort it out soon!**


	3. The Plan

**I do not own Soul Eater, sadly.**

_**SOUL POV:**_

I had about 2 minutes alone in the apartment before the girls showed up. _Ugh, Maka probably offered up our place for a girl's night… _I rolled my eyes. They had been talking about boys for the last 20 minutes, luckily, Ox and I never popped up, but Black*Starand Kid did. I couldn't help but chuckle when Liz said what a giant crush she had on Kid… she tackled me…

"TELL HIM I SAID THAT AND I SWEAR-" Liz screamed.

I put my hand over her mouth, " I won't I promise," I wasn't sure if I was lying or not, but whatever. FINALLY, 5:00 came, and it was time for me to leave. "See you all later, Maka, I'll made dinner tomorrow, ok?" I smiled.

"yup!" She replied cheerfully, handing me my keys and giving me our normal friendly hug, "See you tomorrow!"

I smiled and locked the door behind me. Maka really was a sweet girl, I shook my head, _NO! _I thought, _Maka has a boyfriend! _That's when I remembered… he was joining us tonight… _ugh…_

_**MAKA POV: **_

We had been talking about boys since we got there. I felt sorta bad, considering Soul had to withstand all of this. Luckily, I managed to keep him and Ox out of the conversation. What was really amusing is when Liz confessed her large crush on Kid, saying how cute he was when he freaked out about symmetry. Let's just say, Soul got tackled. Soul and I gave our normal goodbyes as he left. When I turned back to the group, Liz had devious smile again… _Oh no. _

"You sure do like Soul…." She smirked.

"MAKA LIKES SOUL! MAKA LIKES SOUL!" Patty screamed.

"Leave her alone, Soul is just her friend," Tsubaki said in that sweet way she does.

"I don't like Soul! I have a boyfriend remember!" I screamed.

Liz giggled, "It's like a romantic movie! The girl's forbidden love going unseen by her true love and her boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and gave up. Patty continued screaming that I liked Soul. Maybe I did… but… I had a boyfriend. No. No. I can't think of Soul in any other way except as my weapon and friend. That's all. Ox made me feel like the queen of the world. He made me feel perfect, and compliments me on everything. But recently… he has been seeming to use me… no! No, I am going to trust my boyfriend.

_**SOUL POV:**_

After about ten minutes, I arrived at Black*Star's house. I walked right in, heard everyone's voices and locked the door behind me, _I'm the last one to get here. _I sadly even heard Ox Ford's voice. I walked into the other room to find the three. "Hey guys," I nodded, grinning coolly.

"WAHOO! SOUL'S FINALLY HERE!" Black*Star smiled.

"Hello Soul," Kid smiled warmly.

"Hey Soul," Ox said unenthusiastically, he didn't like me either… Good.

We decided to play this game Ox made up. Black*Star wanted to crash the girl's night in about 3 hours, so Ox came up with this game. We would pick a name from a hat, and kiss whoever's name we drew. Ox, Kid, and Black*Star all agreed I should write the cards and go first, since I was the only one who didn't like one of the girls. So I wrote down all four girl's names and folded each paper in half. We would open them and read them off at the same time. I reached my hand in, mixed it and pulled a paper out. Then I passed it to Kid, then to Black*Star, and finally to Ox.

"okay, 1, 2, 3!" Kid said as we all open them on three.

"I got Liz," Ox said not any disappointment in his face.

"I got Patty," Black*Star grumbled, obviously having wanted Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki," Kid mumbled quietly, having wanted Liz.

"Maka," I said, sounding as if I didn't care.

In returned to drawing, Black*Star stared at Kid's card, Kid stared at Ox's, Ox stared at the wall boredly, and I leaned back boredly. Suddenly I noticed Ox didn't seem to care that I was going to kiss his girl… _I hope he's freaking out inside…_

_**OX FORD'S POV: **_

I smirked to myself. Kid must be dying right now. Ha, I get to kiss Liz, this ought to be fun. I don't give a crap that Soul gets to kiss Maka. I can't wait to see how far everyone's kiss goes. I think that Kid may even back out! Ha, I just have to remember to punch Soul after he kisses her. Can't let the little skank think she's off my leash! She needs to remember that I "love" her and "never want her to leave me" so I can get my kicks!


	4. Getting In

**Hey guys, I think I'm doing pretty good about updating, here is where it gets interesting! So,I have the rest of the summer basically free, so I should a new chapter every day, I might not, but I'll try my very best! Sadly, school starts on my birthday… ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

This turning out to be a lot funner than I thought it would be! Liz had a whole list of things for us to do all night! We started out with some puzzles and video games, then went to I Spy, then to make-overs, and even more! It has been two hours since Soul left. Now we were going to play truth or dare.

"You first Maka!" Liz smiled.

"Uh, ok," I looked around the room, "Tsubaki. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… truth!" She smiled.

"Okay, Why do you like Black*Star?" I questioned. I have been curious about the for a while, and I assumed so have Liz and Patty, considering they leaned in in anticipation.

"well uhm… you see…" she blushed, "he's actually really sweet… when he asked me out I came home to a house full of flowers and candles and him sitting on the couch with one Tsubaki (Camellia) flower… he said, 'Tsubaki, listen, every god needs a goddess, and you're the best for it, you're one in a million, and your scent is by far the best, no matter what they say! So, uhm, will you be my goddess?" she blushed gently.

"Awww! That's so cute! When Ox asked me out, he just asked then walked away…" I sighed gently.

"My turn! Liz! Truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dare," She replied.

"I dare you to…. Kiss Kid!" Tsubaki grinned.

Liz flushed red, "Fine! Tomorrow!"

We continued this game for the next hour, it was really fun, and we were all learned stuff about each other! I smiled to myself, at one point, Liz asked me about Soul… I blushed much more than I should have…..

* * *

_**SOUL POV:**_

Basically, all we have done for the past three hours is play video games, eat, and watched a stupid movie. Now, it was time to crash the girl's party! I really wasn't sure how I felt about kissing Maka… I mean, yeah it was true that we are closer than meister and weapon, but still… Did I really want to kiss a taken girl? _That would be so uncool… _

Anyway, we were leaving now, Black*Star on the back of my motorcycle, and Kid and Ox rode Kid's skateboard, and we got to mine and Maka's apartment within 10 minutes. I parked my vike a block away, so Maka wouldn't know I was home. We walked the rest of the way to the apartment, discussing our plan.

"I'll go in through the window with my god ninja skills!" Black*Star yelled before having Kid's handkerchief shoved in his mouth.

"I'll use the balcony with Black*Star, I can use my skateboard's silent flying mode" Kid stated calmly.

"Guess I'm going with you Soul," Ox said halfheartedly.

"Yup, it takes about five minutes to get up to the door, just go into the house then, k?" I mentioned coolly.

We all nodded and made our way; Ox had a strange smirk on his face. Oh god, he better not be thinking about Maka with that face…. I clenched my fists… I couldn't get the image of him and Maka kissing earlier today out of my head as we climbed the stairs. _Hurt Maka… _I thought to myself, _And you won't live to tell the tale. _I snarled.

* * *

_**OX FORD'S POV:**_

_Hm. _I smirked. This will be quite fun. And I can't wait to see Maka's face; maybe after I've told her how Soul "forced me to kiss Liz" I'll get more than just kisses. I heard Soul snarl, and it just made me smirk again. _He must really like her, _I thought, _**good. I get to break that idiot. **__Not to mention, Maka will give me what I want and then, once I'm done, I get to break __her__ as well._

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it! Soul is jellyyyyyy! xD Ox is kind of a giant meanie-head in this… isn't he? Anyway, please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing please :) THANKS!**


	5. Kisses

**Hey guys, so, some of you recommended longer chapters? I have been writing shorter chapter for more suspense, but it's annoying me too now xD So here is a longer chapter because I love you guys!**

_**NORMAL POV:**_

It was time now. The girls hadn't noticed, not even Maka picked up on their Souls! It wasn't until they ran in that the girls noticed their presence. AT first, they screamed, but ended up laughing at seeing who it was.

"You guys scared us!" Maka laughed. That's when the boys made their move.

Black*Star ran to Patty and pecked her on the lips gently. Kid went to Tsubaki, and kisses her just barely. Soul went to Maka, he hesitated, but kissed her all the same, wanting to never stop, but he pulled off after the same amount of time as the others, hiding his blush. Ox went to Liz, and kissed her, pulling off quickly. No girl was happy.

Patty giggled, oblivious to everything, playing with her giraffe. Tsubaki kicked Kid off, saw Black*Star kiss Patty, and ran away, tears welling in her eyes. Maka glared and ran after Tsubaki, but stopped and turned around, seeing Ox. She cried and ran in the same direction as Tsubaki. Liz punched Ox in the face, noticed Kid had kissed Liz and two girls ran off, she held back her tears after running after them.

"TSUBAKI! WAIT!" Black*Star glared at the only one smirking. Ox. "THIS. IS YOUR. FAULT!" he ran straight towards Ox, ready to shock him with his wavelength. Black*Star was mad.

"BLACK*STAR NO!" Soul grabbed him, only being shocked by the wavelength himself.

Black*Star immediately felt guilty, and leaned next to his best friend, still pissed. Kid shot a death glare at Ox himself! Ox just smirked and ran after Maka. Soul was unconscious.

Meanwhile, the girls had run down the hall to Maka's room and locked the door. Liz had grabbed Patty and pulled her in. Patty sat on the bed giggling, when everyone fell to the ground. Liz let her tears fell, as did Tsubaki, and Maka. None of them could believe what happened.

Liz was so confused. She thought that maybe Kid liked her as well… but he kissed Tsubaki! How could he! She didn't know what to do anymore… Her tears flowed freely.

Tsubaki stood, her cheeks stained with tears. She went to Liz and led her to Maka, they sat on the floor. Tsubaki was upset with Black*Star, but she cared more about her friends right now over herself. Honestly… she didn't know if she could face him again anyway… She comforted Maka and Liz as best she could.

Maka was confused with everything. She knew Soul was a close friend… but he kissed her… and Ox kissed Liz! How dare he betray her! How dare all those guys betray them?

Patty frowned, "I'm sorry Tsubaki," she noticed her sad friends.

"It's fine. HE kissed you," She choked it out.

"I know... but I feel bad for all of you!" Patty shrieked, running over and tackle hugging them into a group hug. They laughed.

Maka grinned, wiping her tears away, "You guys are great friends."

Liz smiled, still crying gently, but trying to stop, "So are you Maka." Tsubaki and Patty smiled.

That's when Ox knocked on the door. "Maka! Maka, I'm so sorry!" He sounded genuine and sad even, "Maka! Please! Please… just, just let me explain…" _Man I'm good at lying,_ he thought to himself.

Maka sniffed and wiped her face, "Explain from there," She made herself sound tough as she walked to the door. The girls looked at her, worried.

"Okay," he said, "Well you see… Soul made me do that… He told us all who we had to kiss… it was all his fault…"

Maka was dumbfounded, "but… Soul would never do that… and Black*Star wouldn't let him…"

"Maka, he said he was going to hurt you all if we didn't… come out now, Black*Star hit him with his wavelength as proof!" Ox stated, quite believably.

Maka hesitated, and then realized all the girls were around her. "You're lying! Black*Star would never do that! Their best friends! And furthermore, Black*Star wouldn't ever let Soul hurt me!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Come out and see for yourself," Ox replied.

The girls slowly opened the door and walked out. Maka's eyes widened at the sight of her weapon lying unconscious on the floor. Black*Star shot a glare at Ox, picked up Soul and jumped out the window. Kid walked to the balcony, glanced at Liz, his eyes watering gently; he made his skateboard appear and rode off.

Tsubaki and Liz dashed to the window, "BLACK*STAR WAIT!" Tsubaki leaped of the balcony, running after them. Liz would have followed, but she couldn't bring herself to it, so she walked back inside. Maka was shocked… so Ox was right after all…

"Take your time, I'll see you Monday at school," He kissed her cheek softly and left, as he was walking down the stairs, he smirked. _So, she believes me so far, I just have to keep him away from her long enough to have what I want, easy enough, _Ox thought to himself.

_**MAKA'S POV: **_

I… I… I don't know… Soul is my weapon, partner, and honestly, he's my my best friend along with Tsubaki… Neither of them where here now, and I needed them… I jumped inside, I didn't list Ox as who I needed! My own boyfriend! I began to feel dizzy. Stepping back against a wall, I slid to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Soul kissed me. Ox kissed Liz. Ox said Soul's fault. Tsubaki cried. Liz cried. Patty was sad. Black*Star glared and left. Kid sad, left. Tsubaki chased Black*Star. WAIT. Soul kissed me! None of this made any sense!

Why would Soul kiss me? Why would Soul make them kiss others? Why Patty? Patty liked Crona, and Crona doesn't attend that kind of stuff because of Ragnarok. Why would Soul betray his meister? If Soul wanted to hurt me, why does he constantly save me? If Ox loves me, why do I hear him smirk so much? Why is his smirk so evil? Why was Soul unconscious? Right it was Black*Star. Wait. Then why did Black*Star take Soul with him? Why was I suspicious of Ox? Why didn't I fully trust him like Tsubaki trusted Black*Star? Why did I want Soul to be innocent with all my heart? Was I really in love with Ox? Was Soul okay? I needed to know all of the answers. And I knew where to get them. I stood with my chin up. Soul.

**Hehe, an even WORSE cliffhanger! Don't you think? Poor Maka! She's so confused Anyway, review and tell me how I'm doing! Chapter 6 will be out either later today, or tomorrow, likely tomorrow! LOVE YOU ALL! :DDD**


	6. The BreakUp

_**TSUBAKI'S POV:**_

I finally caught up to Black*Star and Kid at the place Black*Star and I shared. I charged in through the window that Black*Star always left a crack open in case he locked himself out.

"Black*Star!" I screeched running to Black*Star, Kid, and the now awake Soul, "What happened back there? And don't you DARE fucking lie to me!" I almost never curse, but I was feeling a bit annoyed, and I still felt like I would burst out crying at any given time. Plus, I knew Black*Star was scared when I cursed. He jumped up, slightly scared look in his eyes, and took my hand, dragging me his room. He closed the door and hugged me. Wait, what?

"Tsubaki I'm so sorry!" He hugged me tightly and looked at me with tears forming slightly in his eyes.

I smiled, "I thought God's didn't cry?" I kissed his cheek and he smiled, "But you have to tell me why you kissed Patty," I was firm now.

He sighed, spilling out the entire story, "Ox said for us to play this game, where we drew names and kissed the girl's we drew. I was praying to get you, but I got Patty! I'm so sorry! You're god is sorry!" When I rolled my eyes he snapped back to his side that only I know, "Tsubaki, I love you, you know that. If anyone can beat a god, it's you Tsubaki," he looked down blushing gently, "I love you," He looked back up and continued explaining, "Anyway; I think Ox planned on all of this! I realized I made you cry and it was really his fault, so I went to hit him with my soul wavelength… Like a truly awesome friend, Soul jumped in front of me, because honestly," his voice quieted into a whisper, "I think Soul really loves Maka, and knows that she would be pissed if he let me hurt her boyfriend… so…"

"So, he got knocked out for trying to keep Maka happy?" I whispered back. Black*Star nodded. This, changed everything.

"You can't tell anyone of why I think Soul did it though! He'd cut me into bits!" Black*Star panicked.

I smiled, "I won't," I leaned to him and kissed him gently, we stayed there for a minutes or so, just enjoying each other, before walking out to Kid and Soul.

* * *

_**SOUL'S POV:**_

_I can't believe what happened. I stopped Black*Star from hurting Ox only to hurt myself. Uncool. Maka was worth it though, I can't believe I just left her there crying. Ox didn't even care that he hurt her. Even more uncool. Hurting girls on accident was bad enough. I will get him somehow for this. I would be staying with Black*Star tonight just for a break. Tomorrow morning, I would wake up early and confront Ox. I could take that little ass… right? Right! If I couldn't, then I'm not good enough for Maka… I'll admit that I have been in love with that girl for a long time now… But I would never tell her that… Ox is just a low life! He wasn't good enough for her. Maka was beautiful and perfect. Every boy knew it! Even Kid said she was perfectly symmetrical! _I flinched. _I was even mad that my best friends noticed her beauty. I would normally wait for her to realize her "boy" was a jerk before hitting on her… but I didn't trust him. _I growled. _If he hurts her he will pay. Besides, as soon as she's free, she will be surrounded by boys… _I snarled. _If that Ox lays a hand on__** MY Maka**__…_

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

_(THE NEXT MORNING)_

I grabbed a coat and stepped out. I walked out of our apartment building into the cold air, winter was inching its way to us. I shivered slightly as I slipped on my coat. I was going to get my answers before today was over. Black*Star's house was already in sight. I soon reached the house and knocked on the door. Tsubaki answered.

"Hi Tsubaki, is Soul here? He didn't come home last night…" I pulled a worried look, if he wasn't here…

"I'm sorry Maka," Tsubaki frowned and I immediately began to panic, "He went to O- I mean… he went to Kid's…" she lied and I knew it.

"Did he go to Ox's" I asked, skeptical.

"No…" She nodded, sending me the clue I needed.

"Thanks Tsubaki," I hugged her and ran off the Ox's house. My plan was to make it seem as if I was going to visit Ox. That plan changed.

As soon as I arrived at Ox's house, Soul was walking up the steps. I ran to the window in front and hid in a bush, glancing in the window I felt a burning tear slice down my cheek. There was Ox. And Kim. Making out on his couch. His hand up her shirt. Soul knocked on the door and Ox jumped up, leaving Kim grinning, he answered the door.

"Ye- What do _**you **_want?" Ox growled.

"You. You hurt Maka. Apologize. Tell her the truth." I saw him sneak a glance in the house, his eyes narrowed, "Is that Kim?"

Ox smirked, "Nah, I already told her a sufficient lie. And yes, it is. She is my **actual **girlfriend. Maka is really just my toy," Another tear singed down my cheek. _That ass. _Suddenly Soul's eyes burned with fury, and he grabbed Ox's collar and threw him into the yard.

"YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE! YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" His arm turned into a scythe, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING MAKA!" He was pissed. He charged at the scared meister. _Dammit. I still felt for Ox._

I jumped out of the bush and ran to grab Soul's shoulder, "Soul. Stop." There go more tear burning down my face "He's not worth it."

Soul and Ox stared at me in disbelief as Soul noticed the tears his arm changed back and his face got worried. Ox looked pissed now.

* * *

_**SOUL'S POV: **_

I hugged Maka, "I'm sorry," I backed up.

Maka shook her head before Ox stood and punched me straight in the gut, "YOU ASS!" he screamed.

I remember him going to Maka and pushing her to the floor, I tried to stand, but I couldn't. _DAMMIT! _She just stood up again, dusting herself off, crying gently, _dammit Maka don't cry, _I thought.

"Ox, I trusted you and now that I know… w-we're though…" She mumbled.

"Ok. However, I'm taking what I wanted," He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down, sitting on her and ripping off her skirt.

She screamed, my anger brought me strength, I saw what he was doing and my blood boiled. I ran to him and punched him off of her, leaving him unconscious. Maka was shaking when I went to her.

"Are you ok?" I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her waist, covering her.

She shook her head, crying even more and shaking, "It'll be okay, let's get you home," I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bike. I sat on it, sitting her on my lap. _Bad day to forget her helmet_, I though as I put my helmet on her head. Starting my motorcycle and driving away, leaving behind the unconscious Ox Ford. Half way home I noticed my shirt was wet, glancing down, I found Maka, crying into her shirt.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was this? I would have made it longer but it's 2:11 AM. Anyway, I will have the next chapter up as SOON AS POSSIBLE! I have it in my head, just have to type it REMEMBER! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	7. Heading Out

Me:** Hey guys, just thought I should tell you, I will NOT have my laptop for the next two weeks due to it deciding it was done working -.- It's in the shop now…**

**Maka: But, then how will you update?**

**Soul: Yeah, leaving it there for two weeks would be so UNCOOL.**

**Me: SHHHUSH! I can use my grandpa's laptop every now and then, and my parent's tower, until I get my laptop back, updates will be irregular, but I will try my best to get them up! So here we go :)**

**Maka: WAIT! ICanDoAnything does not own Soul Eater! **

**Me: sadly...**

* * *

_**SOUL'S POV: **_

I parked my motorcycle and walked into the apartment, Maka was still crying into my shirt when we got up to our apartment. I set her on the couch and walked into her room. _I can't believe him_, I thought. I searched through her drawer and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. Walking out to find her still sitting there crying, I sighed and took my shirt off of her, helping her pull on her sweats. Then, I walked to the hallway closet and grabbed a big blanket. I slipped her jacket off and hung it up in her closet. I sat next to her. She instantly cuddled into my chest. I put the blanket over us and kissed her forehead in a friendly way.

"It's okay Maka…" I knew she didn't believe me.

"S-Soul?" she choked out, looking up at me, "A-Am I a-a hor-horrible baka?"

I could hardly look at her tear stained face, "No, Maka you are the smartest and coolest girl I know" I gave my toothy grin.

"T-Then w-why did O-Ox ch-cheat on m-me?" She sniffed.

"Because, **he **is a baka," I said reassuringly.

She sniffed and buried her face back into my chest. Pulling her onto my lap, I held her there. Yes, I liked her and wanted to be the first to make a move on her, but only after she was over Ox. Hitting on a sad girl is uncool. Right now, Maka didn't need a boyfriend, what she needed was a friend to rely on. Who better than her weapon? That night, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV (TWO MONTHS AFTER THE BREAK UP):**_

I sat down reading a hard back book. Well, I wasn't actually reading… I was thinking about where to go for vacation. We got a week off of school as winter was now here. I had decided I needed to go away, but I didn't really want to be alone. I was also thinking of ways to ask Soul to come with me… I had thought about asking Tsubaki, but then Black*Star would probably come, and I don't think I could handle Liz and Patty for that long.

"Hey Maka?" Soul walked in, plopping down next to me.

"Hmm?" I hummed calmly.

"Do you think that you would want to go with me out of town tomorrow? You know… a break from this place?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, sure! Where are we going?" I closed my book and smiled at him.

"Just up to a cabin in the mountains," he grinned, "Pack your stuff, if we leave in an hour we will be there by nightfall."

"Cool!" I jumped up and ran to my room packing my stuff. _This will be so nice! _

* * *

**_SOUL'S POV:_**

I walked to my room smiling. I pulled out my old suitcase and threw in some random clothes. Maka actually agreed to come! That surprised me quite a bit. After about ten minutes, I walked out to our front room, only to find Maka sitting on her suitcase, reading to go, with a huge grin on her face, I smirked.

"Excited?" I asked.

She nodded energetically, "Yup! I called Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to tell them we would be gone for a while," She smiled.

"What about Black*Star?" I tilted my head.

Maka rolled her eyes, "He doesn't need to know where we're going, besides, Tsubaki said she'll tell him tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay, by the way, we're taking my old convertable."

She nodded and jumped up dragging her suitcase out the door. I ran to her and took her suitcase as she locked up our apartment. Maka still had that smile plastered to her face. I hadn't noticed how much I missed that smile... ANyway, by the time we got down, she was practically running. Maka jumped into the car and I loaded it. We drove off.

Two hours later, I noticed a weight on my shoulder. Maka was leaning againnst me, sleeping. I grinned. _You're such a dork Maka, _I smirked to myself. We had a while to go, but after another hour, I pulled over. I could use a break and some food. Nudging Maka into her seat, I grabbed two sandwiches out of the gloves box and poked Maka.

"Maaaaka..." I poked her again, "Wake up!"

"Souul..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "What do you want?"

"We're half way there and I'm hungry, here," I handed her a sandwich. Her eyes lit up, and almost on que, her stomach growled. "Hungry much?" I chuckled.

"Yup!" She grabbed the sandwich happily.

We chowed down and relaxed a bit. We had another three hours before getting to my parents cabin. I'm glad i kept that key, i grinned, leaning my seat back.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked, finishing her food.

"I've been driving for three hours, and I have to drive three more before we're there, I'm relaxing," I replied, closing my eyes.

She nodded and leaned her side back, curling up next to me. "You cold?" I asked calmly, remembering I didnt have a heater in my car.

Nodding gently, she nuzzled her face into my side. I slipped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I reached and grabbed a blanket from under her seat, pulling it over us. I set a timer for an hour on my phone. We would start again then. for now, I was enjoying being this close to Maka. I glanced down at her face. She looked so calm and peaceful while sleeping...

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

I nuzzled myself into Soul and closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep. I hadn't thought about Ox since we left, and I really didn't care. Soul would always be here for me. Whether I was crying, sick, or hurt, he never judged me. I smiled. I could depend on him for everything, he understood me... _Maybe I do have feelings for Soul... Maybe... Maybe I like Soul with a deeper passion the friends, or even meister and weapon... Maybe.. just Maybe.. i might have loved Soul all this time... _I mentally kicked myself. _No, Soul and I will never be more than just best friends. _I sighed inwardly and let myself fall asleep in Soul's arms.

* * *

**Me: So... What do you think?**

**Soul: eh, it's pretty cool**

**Maka: YOU PUT MY THOUGHTS ON DISPLAY! MAKA-CHOP!**

**Me: AHH! owwie! Sorry! It just makes it more interesting... Anyway people reviews are beauty! PLEASE REVIEW! I have so many hits, yet so little reviews! :( Oh, and here are my replies to everyone except Melody DTK.**

**Animefreak8: I think everyone does! xD Kinda the point! Here's the update! **

**XxGothGurlxX: Haha, WHy not? BLACK*STAR IS GOD! Haha, and hm... that is a good idea... Mind if I do that? I am very tempted to in later chapters...**

**MysticLion: uhm... No... That would be weird... But yeah, I can see how it sounded that way xD**

**Guest: I AM! Tahala! :D**

**Me: THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Snowed In

**Me: OKAY! I AM SORT OF BACK! I'm aat my aunt and uncles until saturday, so i might update, I might not... Here we go I guess!**

**Maka: *sigh* She doesn't own us...**

**Me: RIGHT! RIGHT! I DO NOT!**

* * *

**SOUL'S POV: **

My phone beeped loudly in my ear. _Time to get going. _I went to sit up, to find a weight on top of me. I smirked at the sleeping Maka. _She looks so cute and peaceful..._ I grinned and gently pushed her into her seat, after buckling her up and doubling the large blanket over her, I popped my seat back up. I started the egnition and began to drive. We had began the inclimb of the mountains. I knew this path so well from when I was a child, I allowed my mind to wander to other things. This was a rural area, so it should be fine...

_How should I play this? We would get there and it would be really cold so I could start a fire, romantic enough... _A thought popped into my head. _In my cabin there is only one room... Me and my big brother Wes would share a room and my parents would stay in their cabin downhill... _I smirked._ Good, that would mean Maka and I have to share a bed. Even better! When we get ome, I know she will have fallen for me! Nobody will ever hurt her ever again. I would kill them first. _I moved my thoughts back to Maka. _She was so damn perfect! Her body was beautiful, with its subtle curves. Not to mention she was fucking brilliant! Her green eyes can see into my heart and right through my lies. Lips that moved just so and no mater what she said her voice was music. Her everything was his world. _My mind continued to list her beautys and perfections until we reached the cabin.

* * *

**_OX'S POV:_ **

I walked to Maka's apartment, I knew Soul wasn't there. I had heard Tsubaki and Liz mumbling something about SOul being gone for some important thing. _Perfect. _I knocked on the door.

"Maka? Sweety?" I knocked again. Still no answer. "Maka, honey, I'm sorry! I was being an idiot! Please take me back Maka darling!" I cried as I knocked again. This was gettingg annoying. After another ten minutes of knocking I got pissed and just kicked her door down, "YOU BITCH ANSWER ME!" I screamed to no avail. I searched the apartment, finding nothing but a sleeping Blair. _Asswhole must have taken her with him! I am getting what I want and I am getting it if I have to kill her._

* * *

**_MAKA'S POV:_**

I fell asleep soundly, dreaming of Soul for some reason. I could have slept longer but I was awoken with a pair of soft lips to my forehead and a light shake. I grinned as my eyes opened to find Soul. My cheeks heated slightly as I blushed from his actions.

"Morning sunshine," He smirked and I blushed more, _why am i blushing?_

"We're here, I already took our bags inside," He unbuckled me and helped me out of the car, closing the door and locking it. I shivered. "Still cold Maka?" He asked while I pulled the blanket over me more and waddled slowly towards the cabin. He sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"W-What a-are you doing?" I asked blushing and stuttering in his arms.

"You would freeze to death before you got there the way you were walking," Soul smirked and ran into the slightly warmer cabin.

"O-Okay," I grinned, "Thank you," I stuttered as he set me on the couch in front of the fire he had started before waking me.

"Hang on okay?" He smiled an I nodded.

After a couple of minutes he came back with a pile of pillows and blankets, he dropped them next to the couch. All of the blackets were thick and seemed quite warm. Before I could say anything, he left and came back with a pot and some bag of stuff. Soul hung the bowl over the fire and began to make what I assumed was soup. After a while he sat next to me and began to grab the blankets and pillows and surround the couch with them. I smiled and shivered.

"I think I'll go change, be right back, okay?" I said.

"Yup! Bathrooms the door to the right, bedrooms the door to the left, you suitcase is in the bedroom. Change wherever you like, I'll be in here, I promise," Soul smiled at me and I nodded.

It wasn't until I was pulling my sweat pants on that I realized there was only one bedroom. I blushed deeply but I didnt really mind... I walked back out to SOul, now wearing black sweat pants, fuzzy socks, and one of Soul's yellow and black sweaters. I don't know what compelled me to put his sweater in, but I thought it would be better than mine. I slipped in next to Soul, before he looked at me he left to the bedrrom, when he came out, he was wearing the same sweater, but now he had no socks or shoes, and was wearing red sweat pants. He sat next to me and pulled the blankets over us.

Out of instinct I curled my legs onto the couch and rested my head on his chest. He put an arm around me. We stayed that way, silent, enjoying the heat until Soul gently pushed me off.

"S-Soul?" I asked, confused.

He grinned at me, "The soups done," SOul smirked. He pulled out two bowls and filled them, keeping the pot over the fire.

"Her you are," He handed me a bowl and a spoon before sitting next to me and pullingthe blankets up again. I slid closer to him so we were against each other, I thought I saw his soul blush, but his face made no change, so i shrugged it off.

I tasted the soup, "Soul! This is really good!" I smiled.

He smirked, "Glad you think so, I've never made it at home because it really is only good over a fire."

We sat and made small talk until our bowls were empty, "I'm fuuuuuuuuull!" I smiled.

"Good!" He smiled and took my bowl, setting them into a nearby sink before returning to his spot.

"So, tell me about when you came here as a kid," I smiled and looked at him.

I could see in his eyes him contemplating it before giving in, "Okay, I guess..." Soul started. "Well, I came here when I was little with my older brother Wes. Remember when I told you about him? He was the only one who actually cared for me, but our family loved him much more than me, so he didn't mind staying. Plus, his violin playing fit their style. Anyway, we would stay up here and my parents stayed in the cabin downhill. Wes and I would basically just do kid stuff, make snowmen, play snowball, built forts in here, and basically have fun. He taught me to make that soup. We came here-" His story was inturrupted by a loud thump. I screeched and basically leapt into his lap.

"Stay here," he set me back on the couch and went to the door, after a couple attempts to open it, he turned to me, "We're snowed in."

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!**

**Maka: But what happens next!**

**Soul: You better update tomorrow! I know what your going to have me do!**

**Me: (my name-) SARAH CHOP! *book slams into Soul's head* SHHHUUUUSH!**

**Soul: OOWWIE!**

**Maka: WAIT, WHAT DOES HE DO?**

**Me: YOU WILL SEE, SH!**

**Maka: *crosses arms and grumbles***

**ChubbyMochi: Thanks, and here's your chapter! :D**

**XxGothGurlxX: That's because... HE WILL SURPASS GOD! XD Here's the update!**

**MysticLion: Yeah that one was a bit rushed, however, this one was not :D Thanks!**

**321BlueBlossoM123: What about this one? *evil smile* Wait for chapter nine! :D**

**i-am-blue-lava: OKAY! :D**

**coolgirl: YOU GOT IT :D**

**Animefreak8: He's working on it! *SPOILER!* He shall make his move in chapter nine!**

**THANK ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! You don't understand how much I appreciate the reviews though! :DDD**


	9. All I Ever Wanted

**Me: Okay! Here is chapter 9! :D**

**Maka: Sarah does not own us!**

**Soul: Or the song I sing...**

**Maka: SONG?!**

**Me: SARAH CHOP! *book slams into Soul's head* I WILL TELL THEM THAT AT THE END NOW SHUSH UP AND READ.**

**Soul: *unconcious***

* * *

_**SOUL'S POV: **_

I sighed and walked back to the now wide eyed Maka. This would change my plan a bit. I had planned to spend tomorrow out in the snow and just get her mind off Ox completely before admitting to her. Well, now I would have to change that.

"Are we going to be okay?" Maka asked, _dammit. That Ox really did wreck her courage. I can her the fear in her voice just because of snow._

"Maka, it's just snow. I have all the food in here. We'll be fine," I sighed.

"Okay!" She smiled, she was trusting me, but i knew she was worried.

"Let's go to sleep for the night, it's ten," I held a hand to her.

"Right," She smiled, taking my hand and getting up, them running to the bedroom, and then running into the bathroom with clothes.

I smirked and walked into the bedroom, pulling my sweat pants and sweater off, only to pull on a tank top and shorts. Maka stepped in, wearing her normal pajamas.I smiled at her a she slipped into the bed. I slipped in next to her. I could see the blush on her face and I gave her my signature smirk in reply.

"Night Maka," I smiled cooly and closed my eyes.

"N-Night Soul," I could feel her blush darken and i smirked again, only to find her shiver and curl up next to me. I instinctively put my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. I swear her face was redder than Spirit's hair by now. Smirking again, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING-SOUL'S POV:**_

I woke up to find Maka still sleeping, I silently slipped out of the bed and walked from the bedroom with my suitcase. I had dreamed up an idea and I knew what to do. I set the suitcase in the bathroom. I walked back to the frontroom, starting a fire. I went to th kitchen and put on eggs. bacon, and toast. Simple enough. Then I went back to the frontroom, uncovering my old piano. I dusted it off and smiled at it slightly. I hadn't played it in so long.

"Soul?" Maka yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Maka, hungry?" I smiled and walked to the kitchen, setting out the food.

"Uh, yeah..." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You okay?" I asked sitting down at the table and digging in.

"Yes, but are you? You're being so nice recently..." She said as she sat and ate.

"I'm fine, I'm just being a cool weapon," I smiled up at her to find her smiling at me the same way she did when she asked Crona to be her friend. _Yes!_

"Okay then," She replied, still smiling that adorable way. When we had both finished I stood.

"Stay there and close your eyes! Don't open them until I say so," I smiled at her.

"Wh-" She began to ask.

"Just do it okay!" I smiled.

"Okay..." SHe sighed and closed her eyes.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my pinstripe suit that I wore the day we met. Then I ran back out and sat at my piano.

"Open," I said and then I began to play my piano. (Soul singing=**bold**)

**All I ever wanted**  
**Was to see you smiling**  
**I know that I love you**  
**Oh baby why don't you see?**

Maka stood quietly and walked over to me. I smiled at her gently.

**All I ever wanted**  
**Was to see you smiling**  
**All I ever wanted**  
**Was to make you mine**  
**I know that I love you**  
**Oh baby why don't you see**  
**That all I ever wanted**  
**Was you and me**

**All I ever wanted**  
**Was to see you smiling**  
**All I ever wanted**  
**Was to make you mine**  
**I know that I love you**  
**Oh baby why don't you see**  
**That all I ever wanted**  
**Was you and me**

She began to blush and looked down. I smiled as I sang to her. I put all of my emotion into the song, including my playing as now it was no singing. For the next line I frowned gently.

**I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do**

And every day  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

I began to smile again. Her face was redder than I knew possible when I sang "I want to have you in my bed". I smirked at her gently, I will admit it to anyone, I love her.

**All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me**

******All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me**

She continued to blush at my song. So far, this was going very well.******  
************  
All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me  
All I ever wanted**

I finished the song and and bowed gently to her.

"S-So?" I asked quietly.

"W-Was... Was that..." She blushed even more, I swear I didnt know that shade of red existed!

"Yeah, it was for you... It was all true to... Uhm... So..." _Dammit, this was uncool, _"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She froze. _Dammit, she wasn't ready. _I sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to, just keep smiling, ok?" I kissed her forehead and started to walk away. Suddenly I felt a familiar hand wrap around my wrist.

* * *

_**MAKA'S POV:**_

I grabbed his wrist and stood, head down, bangs covering my face. He turned around to face me. I could feel his blood red eyes bore into me, I loved that feeling. He was wearing what he wore when we met, and it was only making me want to tackle him more.

"Y-Yes..." I stuttered, unable to look at him.

"Wait, what?" Soul's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I'll be your girlfriend," I grinned and looked up at him, I blushed at his smile.

"Really?!" His eyes lit up like a star and I nodded. Before I knew what was happening I felt a pair of warm lips against mine. I melted instantly and put my arms around his neck. This was different from when Ox and I kissed. It was full of love, not lust. His arms went around my waist. My soul fluttered inside of me, when Ox and I kissed it was just our bodies kissing. I don't know how to explain it, but with Soul, it felt like our soul's were connecting as well. I pulled off and rested my head between his neck and shoulder. I felt him nuzzle into my hair.

"Maka?" Soul whispered into my ear.

"Hm?" I replied, still smiling brightly into him.

"I love you..." He mumbled. I had heard that before, but it was from Ox and I didn't say it back, but this was different. This was Soul.

"I love you too, Soul," I replied, the words felt so natural when they where directed at him.

"Good," I could feel his soul lighting up with joy.

"Hey, how about we make a fort?" I smiled up at him.

"Alright!" Soul grinned and ran to some closet, pulling out a bunch of firm pillows.

We laughed as we made the pillow fort. AFter an hour we were in the fort smiling at our work. I layed down, putting my head in his lap and smiling uo at him. He gently brushed my hair from my face. I have never been more happy in my life.

* * *

_**OX'S POV:**_

I walked around Death City boredly, thinking. _Where are you Maka? _I growled to myself. Suddenly I heard an all to familiar voice.

"HOW DARE THEY LEAVE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR BEHIND!" Black*Star's voice rang through the street, I walked closer but kept hidden.

"Black*Star, they went to Soul's old family cabin to get away, not for us to come," Tsubaki tried to calm him.

"Fine! But the great Black*Star will kill Soul if he hasn't made a move by the time they are back!" Black*Star said, quieter but still yelling.

"Black*Star, promise me that you will not go follow them," Tsubaki said.

"Okay Tsubaki, I promise on my goddliness I will not follow them into the mountains!" Black*Star said.

"Good, now shut up, Maka wants to stay away from _him, _so we need to stop discussing this here," Tsubaki grabbed his arm and they ran off.

I smirked to myself as I came out of the shadows. _Thanks for telling me where the cabin is Black*Star._

* * *

**Me: SO? How was chapter nine? Chapter ten might get up tonigt, but more likely tomorrow! :D**

**Maka: *blush!***

**Soul: Cool. She doens't Own the song!**

**Me: Right! The sing was All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter! I don't own it! **

**XxPikachu13xX: He should go die, shouldn't he? But no, I have a plan for him :)**

**Booklover2526: Yes, Yes you can! :D I like him in the anime, but I didn't want to make Black*Star or Kid an ass so, I chose Ox!**

**ChubbyMochi: You should XD I LIKE CLIFFY ENDINGS! **

**MysticLion: He should, but he wont!**

**IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13: Haha, Well, I posted chapter 8 at like two AM, so I counted it as yesterday... So, is updating now okay?**

**XxGothGurlxX: YAY! And, well... now you see... Stupid Black*Star... BLACK*STAR WILL SURPASS GOD! I think...**


End file.
